Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an air flow for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an air flow for a vehicle capable of setting a form and strength of an air volume.
Description of Related Art
An indoor air flow system of a vehicle has various setting modes in order to maintain a pleasant indoor air state. For example, there are an automatic mode in which a temperature is set depending on selection of a driver and a temperature, an air volume, and the like, of an air flow discharged from a blower are determined depending on the set temperature, a manual mode in which a temperature, an air volume, and the like, of an air flow discharged from the blower are determined by a manual manipulation of the driver, and the like.
The driver may select an air volume of air discharged to the inside of the vehicle using a manipulation button depending on his/her taste. The driver may perform a manipulation of increasing strength of the air volume and setting a temperature to be low in order to rapidly lower an indoor temperature in a state in which the indoor temperature is raised, such as summer.
However, the air flow system according to the related art described above cannot but perform only selection of an air volume and a temperature depending on selection of a user, and may not change a flow form of discharged air, and the like.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.